


Siren

by ChocoLoste



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gun Kink, M/M, Personality Disorder, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, gun sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: --爱情是个伪命题--一个血渍呼啦的au，两个都不是什么精神正常的人，黑化人格警告，充满暴力警告
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢打架之王柯南伯格，部分借鉴于A History of Violence (2005)

欧比旺肯诺比和安纳金天行者刚认识的时候，安纳金十八岁。欧比旺的表兄奎刚金把他捡回来，坚持要组织里接受、照看这来路不明的孩子。与其他人争执很久后他们终于同意，奎刚便把他交给肯诺比。三个礼拜之后，他两就在床上滚到了一起。

欧比旺先了解到的，他是个孤儿。不知道父亲是谁，他和他母亲施密搬到那个小镇后便编造了一个，她买了个便宜的金戒指带在左手上，以此少些非议。她在汽车旅店隔壁的药房工作，他在镇上读书，高中快毕业，施密借了钱想让他去大学，但安纳金不肯，吵了不少架。一天晚上，药店柜台头顶的灯管好像是坏了，冷色调的白光会时不时地闪动一下，晃的刺眼，施密值夜班时叫安纳金帮忙修理，他赌气地关上仓库门，坐在地上摆弄了很久。重新拉开铁门时它发出嘶哑的摩擦声，店里的三个人同时看过来，醉醺醺的两个其一用刀抵着施密的喉咙，另一个人刚刚拉开收银台。

之后的一段记忆他总是记不清楚，好像是母亲乘着那人走神想拉开他的手，安纳金冲上去。最后他手里拿着翻柜台那人背后的手枪，血在塑料地板上漫开来，过于安静，此时坏了的灯管彻底爆掉，他吓了一跳，茫然地左右看看，只有他一个人站着。

后来，留宿旁边旅馆的奎刚把他从施密的尸体旁边拉走。像玫瑰花一样，她的喉管从里面绽开，她最后的几声喘息支离破碎，然后停留在安纳金脸上的手就垂了下去。

从此安纳金痛恨尖锐的东西。

“我不想用刀。”

“不用刀？”酒吧的地下室，置物架的尽头有块空地，堆着些沙袋，还有些吊在天花板上。欧比旺不动声色地挑起语调，斜靠墙壁的姿势改成站直，并嫌弃地拍了拍刚与水泥接触的大衣。

“不用。”

晚上，安纳金在拳击台上证明了他的这点选择偏好并无大碍，对面的小伙子比他壮上一大圈，而裁判叫了两个人才死命将他拉住，阻止了安纳金把他第二颗门牙打掉。

“我告诉你们他很行。”奎刚在人群后方站着。

“我会训练他这些，”云杜重新看向被拖到角落的年轻男孩，“但明显，他停不下来。”

如奎刚所说，他很行，他的确很好。奎刚金要管公司和股票的很多东西，所以他很忙，并不常待在这里，不过每次回来都特意去看看他捡回来的安尼，带他吃顿好的晚饭，在河岸边散散步。那些时候安纳金都很高兴，他高兴时笑起来有点酒窝，他会讲小镇上的事，在学校做球队队长，翘课去买冰激凌，奎刚总会微笑着、安静地听。

他心情好的时候一切都好，大家都喜欢安纳金，他白天在酒吧里倒倒啤酒，和大厨混熟了还会去帮忙煎牛排。云杜和欧比旺有空的时候就帮他练着，晚上跟欧比旺回他的房子。

刚来时他常做噩梦。欧比旺去客房查看，安纳金半梦半醒间带着一种可怕的冷峻，他对着肯诺比就是一拳头，翻下床把他摁到地上，这才被他们撞出的巨响吓清醒。对于他的道歉，欧比旺只是点了一下头，用有点惊奇而复杂的眼神看了看他，拉平衣服就走了。

第二次，第三次也发生了类似的事情。欧比旺给他送来些药片，并平白无故地因为安纳金过于狂躁的本能反应挨上两记。而安纳金逐渐发觉了他这种逆来顺受的态度，冷冷淡淡，能逼迫他也冷静下来。

所以只有奎刚金和肯诺比能让他停下。那次他把云杜直接摔至墙角，想也没想下一步就把手肘往眼睛上撞。云杜用一个强力的勾拳把安纳金撞倒在地，气的头也不回地走开。没点分寸的他站起来就想追，欧比旺走到他面前，拦住了路，说着小腹上就挨了一拳。

“他妈的让开。”但是他还是没有动，他稍稍抬头盯着安纳金的眼睛，灰蓝的虹膜，温柔的同时显得冷漠，安纳金甚至看出一份怜悯。

他拎着欧比旺的领子把他抵在墙上，然后他第一次吻了他。

安纳金很快上瘾了，他迷上了触到冬天时的铁被黏住的感觉。下一次他打开欧比旺送的药，白方片被地毯绊住，同样还有欧比旺的脊背，安纳金的膝盖压住他的胯骨。

“我想和你睡。”听起来像命令。

欧比旺牵起他的手亲吻，以此答复。安纳金扯开短裤粗糙地做起扩张，之后几近野蛮地坐了下去。大腿在他的腰间快速摩擦，欧比旺的肩膀被他下摁，沉进地毯更底层。

痛感，安纳金需要痛感。攻击后的反作用力，拳头上大片麻麻的钝痛，后穴被扯开短暂而尖锐地疼，提醒他活着，搅动、集合体内紊乱的气息，再以更多的拳打脚踢和凶狠的吻痕释放出去。他想要的越来越多，想要更多更多的欧比旺。

性爱。安纳金把自己剥得精光，揪着肯诺比后脑勺的头发向自己推，他分开两膝跪在床上，另一只手摸到床角衣服堆里自己的银柄手枪。安纳金拉完了套筒，把它抵上穴口，转了转塞进去自慰，金属分散掉他滚烫的热量，他高扬下巴喘息，反复抽插，再带着血丝拿出来。精液射在了欧比旺喉咙里，他总是有着强迫症程度的整洁形象，于是安纳金就喜欢把它拆散，弄乱，扒开他价格不菲的衬衫后，看见画布一般被淤青和吻痕染透的身体总让他兴奋。当欧比旺对他的暴力接受的太过柔和，安纳金令他掐住自己的脖子。男孩便仰面躺着，张开双腿，下半身展示着色情的邀请，他解放出欧比旺硬的难受的阴茎，允许他进入自己，而被扼住喉管的同时十指握着手柄，以枪决爱人的姿势，让他舔舐上面留存的，自己的分泌液和血。安纳金窒息的抽气声中带着破碎的喊叫，终于他脱力地丢下手枪，它从欧比旺嘴边滑落砸在地上，他击打男人的腹部，用力拍他的手肘，本身就并无使劲的欧比旺最终被他粗暴地撞开，安纳金眼前一片白光，他沐浴于其中，沐浴在氧气和疼痛中高潮。

好像在雪山巅峰，昏昏沉沉，忘记一切又拥有一切。

奎刚时常感到抱歉。他郑重其事地向安纳金解释过，他当时一时没有想到别的方案。照他看到的情况来看，安纳金所做的至少能让他被关上个十年。于是奎刚及其专业性地介入，从男孩手指里掰下枪，射坏所有监控，拿了几瓶消毒酒精倒在地上，临走前把它点燃，把手枪丢进湖里。

“……你有天赋，但如果你想要离开的话我肯定能安排。”

安纳金突然笑了笑，“我还能去哪？”

奎刚顿了一下。“很多地方。你很聪明，如果你想去上大学，之后就能找到工作，认识同事朋友……”

“不，”他打断，“我知道你们不会平白无故拿刀抵着收银员的脖子，这就够了。另外，我很感谢，真的。这里给了我很多东西。”

奎刚笑着拍拍他的肩膀。

他把安纳金从一个残破的家接到另一个混乱的家。一切落脚的很快，不久后上面就同意让安纳金开始做重要任务。

西斯和绝地这边起了点纠纷，他们提出和平谈判，摩尔会在他们的地方等着，要求奎刚出面。欧比旺跟着西斯的车，拐进漆黑的小巷停好，他，安纳金和奎刚下车，跟着他们绕进另一支小路，望过去，整条巷只有一个灰蒙蒙的窗后有点亮光。在门口他们被搜身，奎刚跟着那人进去，欧比旺和安纳金站在门口。

狭窄的路没什么风会穿过，空气从而显得胶着。欧比旺透过毛乎乎的玻璃张望，里面大约有四五个人默默地立着，他就着渗出来的昏黄灯光，打量同样站在门外的两个西斯的人，他们只穿了衬衫，外围没有挂枪套，后腰也无明显的肿块。欧比旺稍稍放心，随即注意到安纳金动了动手臂，似乎因为是感觉闷热，两个西斯瞬间同时把目光投向他。

“嘿，我只是脱件衣服。”安纳金用玩笑式的口气回应，掌心向外把小臂举起，看到两人站定后才笑嘻嘻地把西装解开。

这时候，他们听到里面传来一声枪响。

安纳金顺手把外套甩在身边人的脸上，用膝盖冲着他的下体就猛顶一记。站在欧比旺旁边的西斯见此，也从口袋里摸出小刀刺向他，他用蛮力撞开她的手腕，而欧比旺抓起她掉了的那把时她已经从绑腿下抽出另一个，这是个用刀很快的女人，但错在用它来面对肯诺比，他蹲在地上，直接顺势向上捅进她的肚子。

这意味着另一个人大约有同样的武器。刀尖从安纳金的衣服背后刺进，划开了他的腰侧。“操他妈的西斯，”他吼道，一拳把那人甩到墙上，扣着他的头往墙面撞，“你们承诺的和平谈判，操他妈的承诺个屁。”

欧比旺把她撂倒在一边，没等他来得及阻止，安纳金丢下那人的脑袋就踹开门冲了进去。里面的人显然没想到这么快就会有人进来，两三颗子弹零落地射穿玻璃门，安纳金扑在地上，踹向最近那人的胫骨把他扫倒，迅速爬过去，用膝盖压住他的喉咙，从他手里抢过手枪，抬起手腕把子弹尽数轰出去。

已拿出枪的那个被射中脑门，另一个肩膀和膝盖被打穿，踉踉跄跄地跌倒途中脖颈又中了弹，第三个人躲到墙边，手枪掉到了地上，安纳金把最后一发子弹送进身下人的心脏，爬过去抢，而那个人也奔过来把它踢远，再朝他的脸踹了一记。安纳金迅速翻回身，抓住那人的左脚腕。他不得以回过头，另一只脚踩向他白衬衫上被血染红的部位，安纳金忍痛拖住他右脚，那人被猛地拽到在地。安纳金用手肘砸他的肋骨，同时那西斯扒住他的脸，他顺势张嘴狠狠咬死他大拇指。利用他吃痛的空档，他坐到那人身上，不停地用拳头重击他的脸，直到他无力再反抗，双臂摊在地板上。

“别心急。”

安纳金猛然抬起头。

奎刚垂着头倒在椅子上，他对面位置上的木椅被推开，它在地板上拖拽发出刺耳的尖叫。黑洞洞的枪口指着他的眉心。

“我想放你们两一条生路的，不过你不想要也就算了。”摩尔慢吞吞地站起来，“看你只手干掉了我五个人。作为给我一个合理的赔偿，你可以来帮我做事，我现在就不杀掉你。”

“想也别想。” 安纳金在僵持中缓慢站起身，摩尔摇着头后退一步，手臂保持在他能够到的距离外。

他咂咂嘴，“最后给一次机会哦。”摩尔的拇指拨下击锤，食指点点扳机，如果用点力，子弹就一触即发。

安纳金看向一动不动的奎刚，目光回到摩尔的手，急促地喘气，又瞟向落在角落里的那把，紧闭双眼，脚腕暗自发力。

枪声。爆裂的玻璃淋到地上的声音。安纳金眨眨眼，零落的血溅满他半侧身体，他的睫毛上流下点点滴滴的红色。摩尔睁大着眼睛，瞬间右侧脸好像腐烂掉了一样，皮肉蜿蜒曲折地外翻，密密麻麻的孔洞里汣汣涌出浓稠的血，一会后，他朝着身侧轰然倒在地上。

欧比旺这才放下霰弹枪，从店门外的角落探出身子，踏着碎玻璃走进来，鞋底踩出清脆的崩裂声。他在奎刚面前跪下右膝，一只手撑在左腿上，盯着他胸口的血渍沉默了一会，随后向安纳金撇撇头，指向他不知何时停在路旁的车，“带上他，我们回去。”

肯诺比走到门口又折回来，抵着地板那人还在起伏的胸口补了一枪。

处理完事情后他们回家。街道上只能听见路灯滋滋的电流声。他锁上门，在门背后无声地接受了男孩的一个吻。走了一半楼梯，他停住脚步，慢慢地回过头看着安纳金。

“……你为什么要冲进去？”

“奎刚在里面。”安纳金一字一顿，在楼底仰望着他。

“我知道。但你难道觉得你进去的时候奎刚还是活着的吗？”

“你在谴责我？”他沉着脸走上台阶。

欧比旺闭上了嘴，只是冷冷地盯着他看。

“操你的。”安纳金猛地伸出手一推，欧比旺摔在楼梯上，应激踢了他一脚，安纳金顺着那几阶滚落，然后面色阴暗地爬起来。欧比旺挡开他的拳头，抬手掐他脖子，安纳金踉跄地跌在他身上，随即扯住男人的手腕蛮狠地掰开，钉在木头台阶的棱角上。他听见他吃痛的吸气。

于是安纳金低头撞在欧比旺嘴唇上，一边用牙齿撕破他的嘴角一边解起自己的皮带。

“安尼，现在别……”

“现在别？”他哼了一声，突然停下动作，因为感觉到了身体左侧的些许温热。撕开的伤口又染花一件衬衣，他把它扯开来扔掉，用手指抹上自己的血，伸进欧比旺唇间擦在他舌头上，抹在他雪白的衣角上，涂上他皮肤拖出一道痕迹，尾端埋没进他浅色的阴毛里。

“你硬了。”安纳金低低的说。

他肘部抵着欧比旺的胸口，抓住他的柱身攥在手里，然后二话不说坐了下去。

安纳金一下又一下地起伏，凶狠地把屁股操向他的胯骨，把欧比旺夹在自己和楼梯间碾压，要把他挤碎，要血和肉淌在楼梯上漫过他的绷起的脚尖，他让他射在很深很深的地方，流进所有褶皱融进一切缝隙，当甬道裹着精液一呼一吸地收缩时，他觉得他爱欧比旺肯诺比，然后他哭了，嘶声力竭。

欧比旺托着他后颈，用被撕裂的嘴唇吻掉他的眼泪，在他脸上干涸的血迹上叠加一层新的红色。

安纳金倒在他耳边，

“Don’t you dare leave me. Don’t you fucking dare.”


End file.
